weeaboosupremefandomcom-20200214-history
Niko
Who This Niko is the creator of the server and hot twink, a nice young man obsessed with Kamen Rider and Devilman. Firm, but loving, Niko loves to show compassion to his friends, but will easily slam his dick of banishment upon anyone who threatens the pleasantries of his server. He's like Big Boss, where anyone in the server would take a Canadian Destroyer from him and thank him for it. Appearance Niko is a tall lanky skeleton, but imagine a skeleton with a long flowing mane that gleans in the sun. He may have more bone than flesh, but boy is that hair silky. History It was December 14th 2001, little did everyone know that someone with a legacy larger than Jesus Christ himself was born. This boy was a little autistic cunt named Niko. He grew up with no father figure, with his father having been out at sea in the Navy, exploring the world. His only friends were his 4 pet cats, and his Transformers Classics Starscream action figure. In 2005 he would be dragged to the land of Excelsior due to his father's job. Little did he know that he was the little boy who was gonna change the world. The land of Excelsior was big, and scary. Regardless of all of this, he was destined to become a strong hero to the people. He started school in 2008, and went through 2 grades before skipping another grade and becoming renowned for his high intelligence. After all his friends moved away, and getting into middle school, he went through a depression and almost died. Regardless, this only made him stronger, resulting in the superhuman abilities and strength he has today. During middle school it was decided that he would have spinal surgery within the next few years. Afterwards he reached High School, after a few months he finally found out he could omit all the problems in his life and make himself even stronger. He started to make friends online, his friend Maddie, who he bonded over with Kamen Rider and K-On!, would be the most life changing person. They introduced him to Gashley, through the Waifu Warbunkey. Gashley would become one of his best friends as they bonded over JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and would become good faggot friends. Niko become stronger as a result of all of these events, and in doing so it resulted in a year of rapid maturing and different emotions. After 9th grade he had spinal surgery, on June 28th, which resulted in a long summer of recovery. He conspired with his friend GodWeeb about making his own discord server, dubbed "Project MC". Niko founded the server on August 10th, 2016. He molded all of its inhabitants by clay and breastfed them all with precious nutrients until they were healthy, and prime to take over the shitpost legacy that is Meme Cuisine. Following the creation of the server, many people joined. Some would become opposed to the regular inhabitants of the server. The first of their kind would be Dusk, who, with their piss kink and strong fetish for the gays, would whine about politics and disturb server members, who just wanted to relax and get away from the politics of the 2016 United States election. Some say there are lost cave paintings of the clash of Niko and Gashley's weapons against Dusk's piss energy blade. They have been yet to be found, or redrawn by modern Renaissance painters such as Dino. T he second major villain who Niko fought was Cobra, who, in the guise of a moderator of the server, tried to set up his evil plots against Niko, by manipulating and controlling other server members with his whines that sound like the mix of a Jewish mother and a Jack Russell Terrier. Cobra also tried to get Niko to slay him down, destroy him. Niko refused, and after getting bothered by Cobra so much to slay him, he pretended to strike him down, but Cobra refused to get up, unless Niko did his biddings. Niko refused, and got frustrated, ended up insulting this criminal. That resulted in Cobra manipulating people to find out about these words, and use them to manipulate more people. Ruined friendships, torn connections, it was brutal. Cobra blamed Niko for every problem in his social life and people not liking him. He tried to find more ways to tear Niko down, he would fail and fail again. This resulted in 2 duels between Niko and Cobra, it was rough, emotional, and destructive. The first would pit Niko against Cobra for his own social integrity, and the second would be the final battle. The final duel was emotional, destructive, and under the guise of a powerful sorcerer of time, Cobra would try to slay Niko with his powerful Jew magic. Luckily for Niko, he also has Jewish heritage, of higher potency. He used that to deflect the Jew magic back at him, and finally slayed him down with his blade. Niko shed a few tears for the lost comrade, but grew stronger in preparation for the future troubles that would lay ahead. Afterwards Niko would be ready for any opponent who lay ahead of him, whether it be Nazis, or White Knights of the Oppressed People. This is where we stand now, with Niko prepared to face any opponent who lay before him, but with a warm smile on his face to keep his comrades happy and safe. Abilities * Able to summon his Jewish heritage to spawn the ghosts of those passed fighting the Nazis. The powers of these ghosts are only seen by their victims. Using his Jewish heritage also attracts coins as if he were a big magnet, but just for money. * Can create nicely made Perler art * Loves his friends * Can obliterate anyone from the server. * Can continue the legacy of any obscure anime he finds great. If there is no fandom for this anime, he creates it with his left hand and a bottle of semen. *Has basically mantled Giorno since he looks like Dio's ugly gay son Category:Mods Category:Pussy ass bitch bois